Sonne
by CutieDoll
Summary: Sonne - Sol. 'Quiero montarte hasta que salga el sol...' Logan H. Kogan!


¡Hola eh vuelto con mi mundo de terror!

Ok noo!

Bueno Sonne-Sol en Alemán… vuelvo con Rammstein…

Estoy loca… ¡golpéame fuerte contra el muro Carlos! Ok no!

Bueno comencemos… abajo la contestación de reviews de Tier! Gracias a esas cuatro personitas que dejaron review y también a las que están leyendo esto…

~Hier Kommt Die Sonne…

Kendall parece un sol.

Muy ardiente pero muy lejos de mí.

¿Porque lejos de mi? Porque esta con su horrible novia Katelyn Tarver.

Horrible la verdad.

No tiene pechos…

''Tu tampoco Logan…'' una vocecita me decía la cruda realidad de que jamás estaré con Kendall.

Suspire y me senté lejos de la parejita de enamorados, quiero que me haga suyo… quiero montarlo hasta que salga el sol.

Mire la cabellera rubia de mi amado y me perdí en ella.

-¡Logan! – Grito Carlos sacándome de mis dulces pensamientos montando al rubio en su cama.

-¿Que piensas porque estas rojo hasta las orejas? – Dijo sentándose a mi lado, sentía mi cara arder pero no me importo. – Mira… hasta saliva te salio – Dijo señalando un poco de saliva que bajaba por mi boca.

-Eres un pervertido sin remedio… - Me dijo levantándose y salio por la puerta buscando a James… o algo así le entendí que no le preste la mas minima atención… quería seguir en mis fantasías con el sensual rubio que me traía loco.

La idea de montarlo era realmente excitante y hacia mis pantalones apretarse y a mis boxer mancharse… por así decirlo.

El rubio tomando mis caderas y viéndome saltar gimiendo su nombre mientras me embestía yo solo con gran… y jugosa hombría… mordí mis labios y gemí sin querer llamando la atención de todos los chicos presentes.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo… por así decirlo.

Llegue a la casa que comparto con Kendall y me senté en el sofá color chocolate que yo mismo había escogido.

Volví a pensar lo mismo que pensé hace un buen rato e inevitablemente había una gran erección creciendo.

Dolía.

Ardía.

La acaricie a través del pantalón…

Inevitablemente baje el cierre y la vi.

Era… grande.

Me retire los pantalones y los boxer y comencé a acariciarla…

A bajar y subir… volví a imaginar.

Cada vez iba al ritmo de mis caderas moviéndose en mi imaginación…

Se sentía tan placentero…

Me calentaba.

Me sentía arder…

Mi cara sonrojarme de mas…

-Ah… ¡hay Kenny mas! Ahh… - Gemí mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mi mano.

-Mmm… mmm… mmm ah… - Perdí la razón con el movimiento de mi muñeca.

Mi lengua estaba fuera, mi respiración acelerada…

-¡Kendall! – Gemí finalmente cuando me corrí en mi propia mano.

Caí en cuenta que era la primera vez que soltaba semen, así que duro poco. No me percate que estaba Kendall enfrente mío viéndome extraño. Estoy muerto.

-Lo-logan… ¿¡que haces!? – Pregunto casi gritando y estaba muy sonrojado.

Yo seguía paralizado todavía con mi pene en mi mano, mi respiración era agitada.

-K-kendall… - Dije y luego el me interrumpió.

-¿¡Que-que hacías… gimiendo mi nombre!?... – Vi si rostro y se veía como si estuviera asqueado. Me tomo por los hombros cuando yo aun no le respondia.

-¿!QUE MIERDA HACIAS!? – Me grito desesperado.

-Que otra cosa crees Kendall… - Dije soltando pequeñas lagrimas, el solo siguió viéndome fijamente, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado.

Se separo de mí y se alejo hacia el otro extremo de nuestra sala de la casa, coloco una mano en su barbilla mientras veía la ventana.

Yo mientras recogía mi ropa y me la colocaba.

Cuando termine fui hacia la cocina y me prepare algo de comer, por alguna razón o circunstancia comencé a acecinar a Katelyn en mi imaginación, ella tenia lo que yo no…

Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi pequeña cintura.

-Quiero saber porque gemías mi nombre de manera tan exquisita… - Me ronroneo en el oído, ¿que le pasa?.

-Eh… p-pues… - Tartamudee sonrojado. – Cr-creo… que tu ah… tu ahhh… sabes… - Dije entre gemidos ya que el comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

-Desque entraste a la casa escuche todo… todo Logie…. Mientras te acariciabas pensando en mí… - Lamió mi oído y puso su gran y jugosa erección en medio de mi trasero.

-Quiero probar algo… - Susurro y me levanto y me llevo a su habitación…

*Con los demás chicos*

-No lo se Katelyn… creo que no deberías salir con Kendall sabiendo que Logan le quiere… - Dijo James con los brazos cruzados mirando a la chica rubia.

-Los fans dicen que nosotros somos el uno para el otro, creo que es verdad… - Dijo comenzando a irse del lugar. – Ya es de noche y Kendall no ha vuelto en todo el día – Frunció el ceño y se subió al auto.

Carlos y James sonrieron.

-Si supieras chica linda…

*Con Kendall y Logan*

Logan POV de Nuevo…

-¡Hay Kenny dame mas! ¡Ahhh! – Kendall seguía embistiéndome por 2 vez. -¡KENDALL! – Grite cuando llegamos al clímax y el se recostó a mi lado… como ahora ya no soy virgen… me mordí el labio y mire a Kendall desnudo y sudoroso a mi lado, su respiración era agitada.

-Te eh hecho mío 2 veces… que dices al respecto Logie… - Ronroneo sensualmente a mi oído.

El me hizo suyo 2 veces… me toca a mi cumplir mi fantasía.

Baje acariciando su masculino pecho hasta llegar a su gran y jugosa masculinidad que me traía loco por probar…

Sin mas lo metí a mi boca y comencé a jugar con el haciendo que se levantara de nuevo, cuando estuvo erecto de nuevo lo lamí completamente, su sabor era extraño pero adictivo…

Los gemidos roncos del rubio me incitaban a mas, a seguir, el me acariciaba la nuca con las piernas abiertas y mi cabeza subiendo y bajando.

-Es tan grande Kenny… tan… ah… - Necesitaba hacer subir su ego.

Subí entre sus piernas y acomode su miembro en mi entrada y comencé a bajar y subir, haciéndome temblar de placer.

-Ah… Kenny… - Gemí cuando me di la primera embestida, sin piedad volví a hacerlo… volvía a saltar y a moler mis caderas contra el haciendo que su pene entrara cada vez mas en mi se sentía mas placentero y cansado de lo que creía.

-Ah… ah… ah… ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Kendall más! ¡Dame más de… tu gran pene Kenny! ¡Hay!... – Grite todo lo que pensaba con el gran placer que sentía.

-¡Kenny tócame! – Dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho y seguía saltando mientras el rubio bajo mío me tomaba de las caderas eh iba mas rápido. Puse mis manos cerca de sus hombros y me acerqué a besarle el cuello…

-Dime cosas sucias Kenny…. – Gemí en su cuello.

-Mmm… mmm Kendall… me encanta tu gran pene… es grande y me llena de placer… me satisface…. – Sentía que ya me venia.

-Lo-logan… me vengo ah… sigue así bebe y no pares… eres solo mío… - Dijo A punto de venirse.

-¡Kenny quiero montarte hasta que salga el sol!… - Gemí cuando me corrí y arquee la espalda también cuando se vino Kendall.

Me recosté a su lado y el lamió mi cuello.

Me acorde de Katelyn.

-Oye… Kenny… ¿y la perra… digo Katelyn? – Pregunte y el solo sonrío.

-Mañana terminare con ella… te quiero a ti… - Dijo besando mis labios.

-Pero… porque estas conmigo… - Me volvió a callar con un beso.

-Te amo a ti… siempre, ella solo me separaba de ti… solo se interponía entre tu y yo… - Dijo con dulzura,

-Oh… tengo sueño… - Dije acurrucándome y cerrando los ojos en su pecho.

-Je… casi amanece… - Dijo burlón.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué? – mire por la ventana y era cierto.

-Cumplí tu fantasía de montarme hasta que saliera el sol… - Ronroneo y me tomo de la cintura.

Sonreí tontamente y dormí junto a mi salvaje rubio…

~Hier Kommt Die Sonne…

¡Gracias por leer!

Contestacion de Review :D

ForeverAndAlwaysCam: La verdad que si le dolerá xD Quien no quisiera un Kendall así *Q* ¡Kendall trátame como quieras mi rey!

Si, Logan están violable y sensual que sssssss… ¡ejem!

¡Gracias por tu review, me hizo feliz el día!

LuizRusherBoy: Woah… Luis también se escribe con ''Z'' me gusta mas así con la letra z :D

FF también saca mi lado pervertido –Creo que el de muchos…- a mi me pone rara :

¡Gracias por tu review!

Manuel Uchiha: Nunca pensé que leyeras este fic… me tomo por sorpresa :O

¡Me gusta usar puntos suspensivos! o hahaha y esta basura de Word nunca me marca las tildes xD

¡Gracias por tu review!

Draciel69: ¡Oh mai gad! Tu nombre tiene un 69 o/o ok no…

Me fascina tu fic ''No puedo controlar mis poderes''

No me esperaba un review tuyo xD ¡pero son mejores las sorpresas!

¡Tengo 13 años y soy la Sexóloga Oficial del 2 F de la secundaria Eucalo Zavala!

¡Enserio haz leído mis anteriores fics! Aww que lendo! 3

¡Gracias por tu review!

¿Han leído mi fic ''Tier''? ¿No? ¡Que esperan! ¡A leer! XD

Ok no xD gracias y código fuera!

-Tal vez mas adelante se suban ''Panic by Anthrax'' & ''Master of Puppets by Metallica'' y ''Mein Herz Brennt by Rammstein''-

''Fue difícil hacer el punto de vista de Logan xD''

~SexualRushWithKoganSonadow.


End file.
